Love for Lovers
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Conjunto de muuuuchos drabbles de parejas extrañas, sí. Muchas muchas parejas, con Yaoi y Yuri. R
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo. _

¡Holap! Muy buenas tardes/días/noches, ya que casa uno lee cuando quiere, bien, el otro día, esto… el 31 de enero, estaba yo muy aburrida, como tantas otras veces, y como ya tengo más de tres proyectos empezados por el ordenador… (Una continuación y un dos fics T_T) Me dije, vamos a hacer las cosas con calma, ¡crea unos drabbles de tus parejas favoritas! Lo malo de los drabbles es que como son cortos no puedo explicar mucho acerca de los sentimientos, e involuntariamente me salen todos de comedia T_T. Pero es que estaba de muy buen humor, ya que: mis dibujos se escanearon, logré a grimmjow y a Ulquiorra en el juego de wii "Shattered blade" y para colmo ¡me llegó la bandolera de Ulquiorra que pedí! Es taaan bonita *-* Aunque bueno, eso no viene a cuento….

MEGAHIPER SPOILER

Y ENCIMA ULQUIORRA-SAMA NOS REGALA SU FANTASTICA LIBERACIÓN ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Modo fangirl on)

Fin Spoiler xD

Y tan contenta que estaba me puse a escribir.

Sin saber donde me metía y con la imaginación disparada ^w^

Va a haber mucho, mucho yaoi y algo de Yuri, poco porque hay poquitos personajes femeninos que me valgan, soy muy exigente XD

Muy bien, los fics van a ser:

-UlquiHime (si no reviento XD)

-GrimmHime (si no reviento XD)

-UryûxIchigo

-GrimmIchi

-GrimmUlqui

-Szayell/Nnoitra

-Szayel/Uryû

- Nnoitra/Nelliel

-Gin/Rangiku

-Rukia/Orihime (tomad originalidad XDDD)

-Szayel/Orihime (otra muy original xD)

-Nnoitra/Orihime

-Arooniero/Rukia (¡Forma de Kaien, tranquilos! Paz…)

-Y más iré subiendo, según me vaya viniendo la imaginación.

Lo de Grimmjow… pobrecito siempre le hago lo mismo XD ¡¡es que para mí es un gatito!! Bueno, cuando leais sus fics ya entenderéis.

Realmente me he vuelto loca… ¿13 drabbles? O más seguramente, ya iré subiendo XD

Y por supuesto, ni IchiRuki ni IchiHime. Hay demasiado, sobre todo IchiRuki -.-".

Mención especial a XnIa-ChAn, que seguro leerá esto ^-^ Graciaaas =3

**Disclaimer**

Bleach es de nuestro queridísimo Tite Kubo, pero en mis fics sus personajes harán lo que me dé la real gana. Wuajaja ^^ WUAJAJA… cought*cought* Ups ^^U

Ya no molesto más, espero que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura ^^

Ups, me voy que Aizen ya está sirviendo el té (¿Qué pasa? Soñar es gratis XD)

Nos leemos.

Haineko.

P.D.: Espero comentarios, críticas constructivas y recetas de cocina ¿Por qué no?

XD

P.D.: Ulquiorra-sama…. Ulquiorra-sama…. Ulquiorra-sama… es tan… es tan… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*-*!!!!!!!!!!!

Haineko


	2. UlquiHime Envenenado

_Drabble UlquiHime. "Envenenado" _

Ulquiorra había tenido siempre una idea clara: Moriría atravesado por una zampakutô, de eso no le cabía duda.

"Me aburro, Ulquiorra…" Se quejó la chica.

Motivos tenía, encerrada en una habitación sin TDT, ni Internet, ¡¡ni mp4!! cosas indispensables para toda adolescente. Ulquiorra sabía perfectamente que el no podía hacer nada para entretenerla, ya había intentado alguna vez jugar con ella al ajedrez, juego en el que en dos horas Ulquiorra se había comido simplemente un peón, protegiendo, mientras que Orihime bostezaba una y otra vez.

"¡¡Ulquiorra por favor hagamos algo entretenido!!"

"No estoy aquí para divertirte" Contestó sin mirarla.

"Ulquiorra o juegas conmigo o… dejo de respirar" Dijo cerrando la boca rápidamente.

A los treinta y tres segundos ya estaba cogiendo aire de nuevo.

"¡¡Oh venga, por favor!! ¡¡Ulqui!!" sonrió angelical tirando de la manga de su brazo.

"No me llames Ulqui…"

"¿Eso es un sí?" sonrió aún más.

"¿Qué querrías hacer?" Preguntó resignado Ulquiorra.

"Mm… pues no sé… hace tiempo que quiero que pruebes uno de mis platos"

"Si eso es todo…"

¿Todo?

Cuando Ulquiorra vio como echaba fresas, tomates, arroz, jamón y azúcar cambió momentáneamente su expresión seria, por una de horror.

Orihime lo miró, sonrió y probó su creación.

"Mmm…"

La chica acababa de cometer una insensatez enorme.

"Vamos, ahora tú. Está buenísimo" y antes de que pudiera protestar, le metió con dulzura una cucharada en la boca.

Solo se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza "Muerte por envenenamiento"


	3. GrimmHime Yonohevistonada & cuenta atrás

_Drabble. __GrimmHime. "Yo no he visto nada…"_

Ulquiorra andaba tranquilo, sosegado, como siempre, en dirección a la habitación de la chica, como siempre, portaba la comida, un uniforme limpio y un cepillo, como siempre.

La habitación de la chica ya se hacía visible a sus ojos, igual que ahora se oían sus llant… digo… ¿eh?

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos, sorprendido y alertado, pegó la oreja a la puerta.

Se oía algo muy extraño ahí dentro.

Risas.

Y, demonios, ronroneos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero no estaba preparado para ese choque emocional, psicológico y traumático. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, no le habían visto.

Y él no había visto a Grimmjow en su forma liberada mientras Orihime le hacía cosquillas y viceversa.

No había visto nada. No había visto nada…

_Drabble__. GrimmHime. "Cuenta atrás."_

20 pasos desde su habitación a la de la chica.

19 segundos desde la puerta contemplándola en silencio.

18 segundos más en silencio.

17 losetas le separaban de ellos.

16 pensamientos pervertidos.

15 pensamientos bonitos.

14 segundos tratando de buscar las palabras.

13 palabras seguidas y casi sin sentido.

12 pasos hasta ella.

11 pasos de vuelta atrás.

10 ideas sobre como hacer el anormal, cortesía de Grimmjow

9 palabras gastó la chica en preguntarle que hacía allí.

8 zancadas para acercarse de nuevo a ella.

7 vueltas alrededor de ella.

6 miradas extrañadas por parte de ella.

5 segundos tardó en pasarle el brazo posesivamente por la cintura.

4 decímetros la elevó del suelo

3 Quejas de la chica.

2 Respiraciones las que sintió sobre él.

1 centímetro entre sus labios.

Cero.


	4. GrimmIchi Gatito Grimm

_Drabble GrimmIchi. "¡¡Gatito Grimmy!!"_

-¡¡Quien viene por ahí!! –sonrió Ichigo, remarcando su entrecejo.

Grimmjow, se veía al otro lado de la calle, se acercaba caminando tranquilo, obviamente en un Gigai, que le ocultaba la mascara y el agujero de Hollow, pero el pelo azul seguía intacto, y nunca mejor dicho porque los peines tenían la batalla perdida contra él… Nada más se acercó se llevó un golpe de Ichigo en la nuca.

-¿Pero que demonios…?

-Vamos a ver, espada chalada, ¡cuando quedas con alguien a una hora uno no se presenta cuarenta minutos más tarde!

-Ah… mira es que… no encontraba nada limpio que ponerme.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada rápida, la ropa iba arrugada y suelta, a juego con su personalidad.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes que hay algo llamado "plancha"?

-¿Sabes que hay algo llamado "No llegamos a la película"?

-Bueno vale… -afirmó echando a andar hacía la cola de la taquilla. Grimmjow le siguió

-Oye Ichigo… -dijo de repente Grimmjow- ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

-Oh, es algo que te he comprado, y que me agradecerás, pagando el cine, las palomitas, la cena y fregando mí casa.

-Mira que eres chantajista, ya puede ser valioso… -gruñó.

-Es cuero –explicó Ichigo- seguro que te encanta… cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? Venga ya Ichigo, no soy una quinceañera que...

-Grimmjow –le cortó- que cierres los ojos.

-No.

-Grimmjow no me hagas repetirme…

-Bueno vale, lo que sea pero rápido.

Cerró los ojos y bufó molesto. Las manos de Ichigo le rodearon el cuello y le abrochó algo al final.

-Ala ya estás.

Grimmjow se llevó una mano al cuello, era un collar pegado con una especie de plaquita, pero no podía verlos.

-Mm… gracias –dijo sincero- ¿donde me puedo mirar?

Ichigo señaló ha el cristal de la taquilla, en el que podía verse perfectamente reflejado.

A Grimmjow le entraron ganas de matar a Kurosaki Ichigo en ese momento.

¿Por qué? Quizás por el mensaje de la plaquita… "para mi gatito Grimmy"


	5. GrimmUlqui ¿Y mis? & Avisa, joder

_Drabble. GrimmUlqui. __ ¿Y mis…?_

Paseó su mirada por su habitación semivacía, haciéndole hervir la sangre, ese desgraciado lo había echo de nuevo, salió corriendo de ahí, con un camino fijo.

Pasó algo de tiempo.

"Estúpido Aizen y estúpido plan de habitaciones" Gruñía.

Pero llegó a su destino, una puerta acontecida con letras en oro: "Cuarta espada"

¿Para que demonios se inventó eso de llamar? Abrió de una patada la puerta, y allí estaba él, tranquilo, con un libro entre sus manos, sentado en el sofá y ahora dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada.

"¿Qué…?" Empezó.

"¡¡Te he dicho más de mil veces que aunque te quedes a dormir no me recojas la habitación!!" Gruñó "¿Que hiciste con…?" se cortó un segundo.

"¿Tus ratones, Grimmjow?" Dijo señalando hacía el pasillo, donde un arrancar llevaba las bolsas de basura.

Le dedicó una mirada de rabia y fastidio, y salió corriendo de la habitación, en dirección al arrancar de servicio.

Ya en su soledad a Ulquiorra le vino una extraña imagen seguida de una pequeña risa.

Pervertido.

_Drabble 2. GrimmUlqui.__ Avisa, joder._

"¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, joder!" Llamó Grimmjow a Ulquiorra, que se negaba a girar su rostro. "A ver, emo, ¡aquí!" Volvió a gritar, tomándole la cara, con firmeza. Ulquiorra automáticamente le quitó las manos con fuerza, molesto.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Grimmjow"

"Ya lo creo que si" Gruñó este, enfadado, y ahora cogiéndole del brazo.

Chasqueó la lengua, con fastidio.

"Sexta, no creo que quieras perder de nuevo ese brazo" Sentenció.

Grimmjow le quitó las manos de encima. Ulquiorra comenzó a alejarse.

"Antes de largarte, Ulquiorra, "Alegría-de-la-huerta" déjame que te diga, que la próxima vez que me beses, avisa, ¡joder!"


	6. NnoitraSzayel Términos y formulas

_Drabble Nnoitra/Syazel. Términos y Fórmulas._

Syazel bien podía pasar por un científico loco… aunque bueno ¿Entonces donde me dejaba eso a mi? A) En el novio de un científico loco B) En una bestia analfabeta.

Prefería quedarme con la primera, aunque todavía no me hace mucha gracia el término "novio"

Vamos hombre, que yo, Nnoitra Jiruga, estuviera y esté con un tío era y es realmente gracioso, sobre todo después de la que le dí a la mascotita en su día…

Aún sigo pensando que me está suministrando alguna droga, claro, que mientras pensaba eso estaba sentado en la mesa de su escritorio, al lado del ordenador mientras él trabajaba en sus cosas... Seguramente entonces me comía el coco porque me aburría sobremanera, porque en un momento dado me levanté de la mesa y tiré de Syazel, no muy bruto, pero tan poco soy delicado…

Se quejó molesto.

-Nnoitra, estoy ocupado…

-Es que me aburro mucho –dije, tratando de llamar su atención.

Se rió.

-Bueno, si quieres irte yo acabo en un rato, o mejor ve a por pizzas y luego te explico una formula muy curiosa.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Hollow cuatro quesos?

Sin quitar la vista del ordenador levantó el pulgar dando a entender su afirmación.

A veces podía resultar bastante repelente, pero por Santateresa sabrá qué razón se lo perdonaba.

Me marché de allí, fui a la cocina y saqué dos pizzas a precalentar, de esas de cinco minutos y medio… El microondas emitió un pitido y quité las pizzas, pillé algo de beber y volví zumbando al laboratorio, Syazel tenía entonces el ordenador apagado y estaba escribiendo algo. Lo miré un rato desde el marco de la puerta y acabé entrando, el se giró.

-Ah, genial, ¡me muero de hambre!

-Lo dudo –comenté. Conseguí hacerle reír, luego recordé y tras un mordisco a la pizza le pregunté- Oyeff ¿cuaff efa la ffofmulaf?

-¿Eh? No me hables con la boca llena.

-Que cual era la formula, esa de la que me comentaste antes.

-Ah, ¿te acordaste? Pues verás es simple… -Cogió una hoja y me la mostró- Muy simple "Tú + Yo = Love"

¿Veis? Es por eso que le aguanto.


	7. UryuSzayel Queridodiario & not title

_Drabble. SzayelxUryû. "Querido diario"_

Querido diario… hoy he conocido a un espécimen Quincy realmente interesante… ¡y mono! Tenía el pelo negro, gafas como yo y por que no decirlo, un cuerpo realmente envidiable. Y para colmo hace técnicas que no conozco ¡hoy es mi día de ·suerte·!

Digo hoy por que ahora mismo estará en la trampa que le he tendido a él y a su amigo "cola-de-serpiente" que por cierto, ah intentado ligar conmigo, por favor, que horror, el Quincy tiene clase pero ese… en fin, me ha destrozado la ropa, ¿Cómo debería entender eso? Y además no quería que me fuera, pero no iba a seguir luchando con la ropa así, por favor que vergüenza… Bueno, aún me tengo que cambiar, ahora se van a enterar de quien es Szayel Aporro Grantz, sobre todo el Quincy *groar*

A ver como acaba todo.

(Última hoja del diario encontrado en la habitación de Szayel)

_Drabble. SzayelxUryû. _

Imbécil. Eso es lo que soy, solo a un Quincy anormal como a mí se me ocurre dejar vivo a un loco como Szayel, es que esto es increíble, lo dejo con vida, bueno, simplemente paro al otro chalado de Mayuri ¡y ala! Se viene a mi mundo, se mete en un Gigai, se mete en mi instituto, se mete en mi casa a vivir… Y se mete en mi cama.

Imbécil, que soy un imbécil.


End file.
